End of the Year Resolutions
by bittersweetprongs
Summary: With one week before the New Year of 1977, most Hogwarts students create resolutions for the New Year, James does the opposite. I mean, who says you need to make resolutions for the following year? "Think of it as late resolutions for 1976, yeah?"
1. The Transfiguration Textbook

_Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K Rowling! _

_**Chapter 1: The Transfiguration Textbook **_

**Friday; December 24, 1976 **

Friday nights are the absolute best. Most Hogwarts students decide to relax in the Common Room or enjoy supper in the Great Hall. You might even find a couple students occupying broom closets or cupboards.

However, under no circumstances will a student ever spend their Friday night in the library. Well, unless you're Lily Evans of course.

The Gryffindor redhead is seated comfortably in a corner table next to the window; giving her a beautiful view of the Whomping Willow tree covered in snow. She is covered up nicely with her school robe and a hot cup of coffee placed right by her.

Lily Evans is a muggleborn witch, meaning both her parents are not magical. She tends to study more than other students…and do better than them too.

So, on this particular night, Lily Evans has her face cramped inside her Transfiguration textbook. While others are celebrating the great Quidditch win (Gryffindor beating Hufflepuff by almost 200 points!), she's learning all about Human Transfiguration.

Most students pass by her and shrug it off, not caring that the redhead is _studying _on a _Friday_. However, James Potter is not "most students". The Quidditch captain is walking nonchalantly, with both hands in his pockets, towards the prefect. With a curious empty piece of parchment sticking out of his Quidditch robes, he casually walks in the library, heading towards Lily with a grin.

(1 hour before)

The Gryffindor Common room was packed. All Gryffindor students were proudly wearing their house colors; whether it is their scarf or their whole face painted. Small charms were flying around the room, setting a cheery mood to all who enter. Mugs filled with Butterbeer were dripping with fizz as students happily picked them up and cheered.

Gryffindor had just beat Hufflepuff in yet another Quidditch game, keeping them in the lead for the cup. So, of course, the Marauders decided to throw a party in their Common Room.

In the middle of the room, Exploding Snap was being played by Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Marlene McKinnon.

"_I won!" _

"If you call having five points less than me 'winning', then yes, you win." Peter Pettigrew grinned proudly, knowing he had obviously won the game due to the last 5 pairs of cards.

"Shut your mouth, Pettigrew. I clearly pointed my wand at the last pairing! It was a Dumbledore match", said Marlene, in an "as a matter of fact" tone.

The third player, Remus Lupin, sighed tiredly. "Well, if you two are done, I'd like to point out that it's a tie." Both Marlene and Peter glared competitively at each other before resuming the game.

In the corner you would find Sirius, surrounded by a couple 6th year girls, all of them grinning from ear to ear.

"So, that ladies, is how I set Filch's closet on fire," stated Sirius. "With a little help from my friend James of course. Where is he anyways?" Sirius scanned the room for his fellow Marauder, but eventually shrugged it off and continued talking to his "fan club".

Where is the Quidditch Captain, you ask?

He's on the top of the Astronomy Tower, snogging a pretty 5th year blonde. It was her way of "congratulating" him for winning, even though she was clearly a Hufflepuff. James didn't care; especially not when her tongue is down his throat and all he could taste was Butterbeer. However, they had been at it for hours. And quite frankly, he was a bit bored of her.

He politely excused himself to go to the loo for a moment. The girl frowned, but he quickly winked and left down the stairs.

He actually _was_ going to go to the loo, but when he pulled out the Marauder's Map and saw Lily Evans' dot alone in the library, he couldn't resist. He turned around and headed towards his new destination, grinning happily.

(Present)

_**The three categories of Human Transfiguration that exist are…**_

"Evans!" Lily looked up to find that familiar mop of black hair and light hazel eyes.

"Potter," Lily said, nodding in acknowledgement. She looked him over, noticing this Quidditch robes. "Congrats on the Quidditch win." She then turned her head back into the book.

…_**Animagus, Metamorphmagus, and Werewolves… **_

"Thanks," he grabbed the chair across from her and sat down, pulling his feet up on the desk; balancing his weight with only two legs of the chair. She looked at him, quite annoyed that he's interrupting her studying. "So, tell me, Evans. Why is a pretty girl like you _studying _on a _Friday _night, rather than being up in the common room? You _are_ a Gryffindor, aren't you?"

Lily sighed, putting her book down. "I'm _trying _to study for McGonagall's exam coming up. Not succeeding thanks to your endless blabbering." She grabbed her book once more, about to continue reading. "Now can you please just lea-"

"McGonagall's exam?" the other interrupted. "But that's not till the 14th of January! Who the bloody hell studies three weeks in advance?" Lily narrowed her eyes and scoffed at him,

"Well some of us need to be prepared ahead of time. I'm sorry that I don't study last minute like you!"

James scowled, rolling his eyes. "Actually, I _always_ pass my Transfiguration exams, thank you."

"I know that. Everyone bloody does! You don't ever stop bragging about it, Potter!" He glared angrily at her and sat up on his chair, giving her a pointed look.

"At least I have something to brag _about_!"

Lily glared furiously at him before grabbing her bag and collecting her stuff, "Fine! Brag all you want! See if I care!" She huffed and started walking hastily for the door, book in hand. She made it just outside the library when she felt her book disappear off her fingers. She raised an eyebrow and looked back to find Potter leaning lazily against a wall, _her _book twirling between his fingers.

She pulled out her wand and jabbed it against his neck. "Give it here, Potter. That's the only copy of _Transformation Though the Ages _that the library owns and I need it." He smirked at her, twirling the book.

"I have a…proposition for you. And if you manage to complete it, you'll get your precious book back. Deal?" Just as Lily was going to reach out and take the book, James snapped his fingers and the book was gone.

Lily gasped and jabbed his throat once more, harder. "Potter! Give me my book! Bring it back!" Her face was flushed and her eyes were filled with anger, making James' grin even wider.

"I didn't know I made you this hot and bothered, Evans." But as Lily narrowed her eyes dangerously, he brought up a hand to his hair, ruffling it. "Listen; just hear me out, okay?"

The prefect lowered her wand, not losing his gaze, and crossed her arms against her chest. She impatiently tapped her foot against the floor. He relaxed a bit and began.

"The New Year is coming up. Next Saturday to be exact…"

"Obviously." She interrupted rudely. He quickly glared at her in a way of telling her to shut up, before continuing.

"As I was _saying_, 1977 is just around the corner. So, I was thinking that we make a list of things that we wanted to accomplish before this year ends." He smiled warmly, "Think of it as late resolutions for 1976, yeah?"

Lily dropped her hands and moved them to her hips. "Seriously? That's the _most-"_

"Brilliant idea ever, I know." He interrupted with a teasing grin. "Anyways, there's about a week till 1977, so it'll be two resolutions a day. Making it a total of 14 resolutions, yes? Good. Let's go write them." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along the hallway.

"Where are we going?" she asked skeptically.

"Astronomy Tower, of course." He said, obviously.

She tugged her arm out of his grasp, eyeing him warily, "It's not as if we're going to go for a nice moonlight snog!"

"So you prefer snogging inside, then?" He smirked at her, before continuing up the stairs to the tower. "Seriously, Evans, it's just a nice quiet place to…" He stopped walking, leading to Lily bumping onto his back.

"_Bugger._ What the hell, Potter?" She looked over his shoulder to find a 5th year blonde leaning against the railing, looking out. Just as she was going to question his odd behavior, he grabbed her hand and started pushing her right back down the stairs.

"Go, go, go. _Bloody, _hurry up Lily!" he whispered harshly. But before he could even make it down three steps, the blonde turned around.

"James! There you are! I was starting to think you had left me." The blonde, other known as Cassie Clearwater, frowned slightly while walking towards him. James quickly pushed Lily (a bit too rough, in her opinion), into the shadows, away from Cassie's sight.

"Oh. I would never do that you, er-, Cassie. I just, um…" but before he could make up an excuse, she planted her lips right onto of his.

Lily, who was standing in the shadows and in perfect view of this whole scene, nearly gagged. She sighed quietly instead, waiting for James to pull away, but instead he _actually _kissed back! _You have got to be kidding me,_ she thought. She tugged on James' hand, bringing him to his senses. He hastily pulled away from Cassie, causing the girl to look at him strangely.

Cassie was going to ask what was wrong, when she noticed a flash of red hair behind James. "Lily Evans?"

Lily sighed and came out of the shadows that James had pushed her in. "In the flesh," she smiled awkwardly at Cassie, "How do you do?" Cassie, however, did not want to small talk. Instead she slapped James across the face, hard.

"You _prat_! Cheating on me for this _tart_! We are over, James Potter!" she screamed strictly.

James, while rubbing his hurt cheek, replied, "Er- Cassie, we weren't really dati-"

"_Tart? _I'm not a bloody tart!" Lily interrupted, "You're the stupid slag that would even snog this git in the first place!"

"Hey, I'm not a gi-"began James, but again was interrupted by Cassie's screaming.

"UGH!" Cassie pushed both of them out of the way, running down the stairs, mumbling something about "_Pricks_" and "_Twats_".

Meanwhile, silence fell between James and Lily for a couple moments before James spoke, ending the continuous silence.

"Sorry about that…she sort of _congratulated _me before I went to the library and,"

"By congratulated, you mean snogged," Lily said. James nodded and Lily chose to shrug in response. "Let's just do this resolution thing. The faster it's over, the faster I get my book back."

Lily hurried up the stairs and sat down by the railing. James summoned paper and pen with his wand and sat in front of Lily.

"Alright, 14 resolutions…must be difficult ones. Let's see…" James began to think of a couple ideas Lily could manage to do. Lily quickly spoke up,

"How about…drinking 5 cups of Pumpkin Juice for Breakfast?"

James snorted and looked at her disbelieving. "Really, Evans?" he began, "That's going to be your 1976 resolution? Don't be such a prude."

"I am _not_ a prude, Potter. Sorry if I don't exactly categorize in your ideas of 'Mischief'." She glared at him tiredly, clearly wanting to go to sleep.

"Yeah, not everyone does," he stated. "Resolution 1: Shag someone." Lily gaped, shaking her head.

"Prude," James added, with a childish smirk.

"It's not being a prude, you _slag._ I can't just shag anyone!"

James nodded in an understanding fashion and just when Lily thought he actually agreed with her, he opened his mouth, "Shag me, I'm not anyone." He grinned devilishly, "Kidding, Kidding! Calm down, prude. Just, _try _to at least snog a bloke."

She sighed in defeat and nodded curtly, "Fine. And it doesn't have to be you, Potter."

James grinned and draped an arm around Lily's shoulder, "I didn't even know I was an option, _Evans._" Lily shrugged his hand off and glared at him; emerald green eyes shooting daggers. James had just noticed how beautiful she looked in the moonlight, even though she was glaring her heart out. His loving gaze must have been somewhat noticed, due to Lily's random shifting. She spoke up, breaking the gaze,

"Ride a dragon." James processed her words and cracked a huge grin,

"_Much_ better resolution, prude! And I know just where to find some."

She nodded, not really caring where James got a dragon from…or _how_ he will. She was already thinking of more things to add to the list when James spoke again, "Pranks! You're going to play a prank on…on Dumbledore!"

"Are you bloody insane?" she started, "It's Dumbledore, you twat. He's not stupid; he'll know it's me and I'll be expelled! That's almost as bad as failing that Transfiguration exam…"

"You need to get your priorities straightened out," muttered the Quidditch Captain. "Oh! I got another one! Sneak into the Slytherin Common Room and bewitched it Gryffindor colors!"

She sighed, throwing her head into her hands, "You're on a roll, slag. On a roll."

He nodded happily, _at least she's noticed, _he thought_. _"Alright, my bright ideas are down the drain. C'mon, ten more resolutions."

Lily frowned, thinking she'll never go to sleep. "Er- we could…"

"Plan a party!" James grinned brightly, "Yeah! Butter beer, exploding snap, food from the kitchens! It'll be great!"

Lily crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a judging look. "And where exactly will you get butter beer _from_?"

"The Three Broomsticks, of course," said James, quite obviously.

"It's not even a Hogsmeade weekend!"

"Doesn't mean I can't get in, Evans." He winked at her and began jotting down some of their ideas so far. "Alright, we got: snog someone ("preferably me", he muttered.), ride a dragon, prank on Dumbledore, Slytherin common room, and a party."

Lily nodded and decided to lie back against the railing, "Alright, nine more." She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "How about…go to the Shrieking Shack? I heard it's haunted."

James snorted, knowing that it wasn't. The only scary thing about the Shrieking Shack was Remus Lupin, once a month. He shook his head, "Nah. It's sort of boring, really."

Lily rolled her eyes, "How about Hogsmeade? When you sneak down to Hogsmeade for drinks, I'll go with you."

James considered it for a minute before nodding and adding it to the list. "Sounds good," he stated, before thinking of an idea that made him smirk. "How about you spend a night in the boys' dormitory?" Lily shook her head quickly, so he added, "C'mon, what's so bad about 6th year boys?"

"_You're_ one of them. Sirius is too; I don't trust you guys."

James scowled and wrote it down, ignoring her yells of protest. "_Anyways_," he started, speaking over her, "we need seven more….hey! You hate Cassie, right?"

"The slag you just snogged?"

"Yeah, her. Well, how about you start a fight; like a catfight. Hair pulling and all that rubbish you girls do to each other when fighting. Yeah? Brilliant." He wrote it down quickly, before she could complain.

"Potter! I'm not going to beat up Cassie!" Lily objected.

"She called you a tart, if you have forgotten. _And_, what makes you so sure you'll win?" He challenged, with a humorous grin on his lips.

"Because she's a fifth year, meaning I know more spells than her…quite obviously."

James shook his head at her, "No wands, just hands."

"_What_? B-But…no!" she cried out.

"Is that a stutter I heard? Weren't you saying something about winning seconds ago, Evans?" He laughed playfully and raised his eyebrows in question.

Lily glared at him before saying, "Fine! You'll see!"

James chuckled at her and continued to think of ideas for their end-of-the-year resolutions. He sighed and laid back against the cement, looking into the night sky. This whole "resolution thing" was just a way to get Lily to actually talk to him more…maybe even consider his existence. Things however, weren't going so good. His thoughts got interrupted by her voice as she spoke, laying down next to him,

"Do you know where the kitchens are?" He gave her a look that said _'Of course I know where the kitchens are, I'm a bloody marauder.' _She nodded and added, "That could be a resolution. Take me to the kitchens for dinner; I've never gone."

He shrugged and added it to the list, "I've got one. My parents always have this "end of the year dinner" at the Manor and I was thinking that maybe you could come." He smiled widely, "The Marauders are coming too. And usually a bunch of pureblood families go too…It'll be fun!"

She thought about it for a second, "Does that really count as a resolution?"

"Well…think about it as a resolution of meeting my parents, yeah?"

She sighed, "What an achievement; meeting James Potter's parents." The sarcasm dripped from her lips.

"I know, be grateful for that." He grinned and wrote it down as number ten and eleven on their list. "I'll count that as two, since it'll probably take the whole day."

Lily sat up, looking at the list. "Hey wait a minute, _a whole day_, we have school! Don't expect me to skip class, Potter, because I won't do it!"

"The dinner is tomorrow; _Saturday. _Don't get your wand in a knot." He rolled his eyes at her worries.

"_Tomorrow?_ But I have nothing to wear!"

He smiled, "My mum will help you with that. She has a bunch of dresses; and she's always wanted a daughter…"

Lily nodded slowly, lying back down. She couldn't help but be a bit excited to be going to the Potter's house. She's always heard stories about how great it was, from Remus. But of course she wasn't going to show her excitement. _Especially_ not to Potter; his head is big enough already.

"Forbidden forest," James said, interrupting her thoughts. "We'll go at night."

Lily wrinkled her nose, nodding. She's heard scary stories about that forest, but she didn't really believe any. James, on the other hand, was amazed that not even a drop of fear was shown by Lily Evans. He could've kissed her right there. At the end he just managed to grin proudly. "Brilliant. Hey do you know how to cast a Patronus Charm?"

Lily shook her head, "That's advanced magic. Don't we learn in seventh year?"

"I'll show you how; I learned how to produce one when in my third year", due to Lily's questioning look he added, "My parents taught me."

"Oh."

He nodded, somewhat awkwardly. "One more and we're done, Evans." Lily sighed, nodding along.

"Just put anything," she groaned.

He grinned and started writing something down as number 14. Lily looked over at the list and found, scribbled with messy handwriting: _Go out on a date with James Potter. _She looked up at his happy grin and saw a bit of hope in his eyes, which was soon gone when he noticed her waving her wand, vanishing the words.

"Hey! That was a great resolution!" he argued.

She scoffed, "More like a fantasy, Potter."

He rolled his eyes and snatched the paper out of her hands, writing something over the vanished words. He handed it back to her, grin in place. She carefully read the new words: _Take a bath with James Potter in the Prefect's bathroom on the fourth floor. _However, all she managed to show was narrowing eyes before James interrupted her,

"With bathing suits. It'll be like going to the beach, Evans!"

Lily sighed, getting up from her position on the floor, "In the middle of winter. Alright, whatever. We're done, yes? Brilliant, I can go to bed." She started for the stairs, when James grabbed her arm. "What is it Potter?" She said, quite annoyed.

"Tomorrow is the party at the Manor…so, meet the Marauders and I in the Common Room around nine?" Lily nodded and he released her arm. "Goodnight, prude."

"Night slag," she called out, and briefly hurried down the stairs to bed. James smiled slightly and sighed, returning to his Quidditch party.

* * *

><p>"Prongs!" called out Sirius, one hand holding a mug with Butterbeer and the other a good looking blonde. "Where have you been, mate? This here is Veronica," he added, with a devilish smirk appearing on his lips. He grabbed her by the waist and started pulling her out of the Common Room, "Don't wait up!"<p>

James snorted and moved over to the couch, lazily grabbing his own mug of Butterbeer. He sighed tiredly, leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lily Evans had just made it to her dorm. She dropped her bag on the side of her bed and collapsed on her mattress. <em>Sweet sleep.<em> Of course, it was interrupted by a loud giggle.

"Lily!" Marlene called out, "I just saw you walk into the common room and about two minutes later, James walked in…mind telling me which broom closet not to go into?" she smiled at the droopy redhead.

Lily turned over to face the blonde, "Not in a million years, Mar." Lily quickly explained the whole resolution thing James was making her do in order to get her Transfiguration book back.

"Oh Lily, _someone_ is going to have an amazing week! Don't mind me; I'll just be snogging Caradoc Dearborn's brains out." She shrugged, smiling, and skipped into the bathroom.

Lily closed her eyes tiredly and fell back into bed, peacefully falling asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> My first Lily/James story! Please review to make any corrections or to just comment on the story! I'll probably update soon. I've already started chapter two dealing with the whole Potter Manor and meeting the parents (:

Much thanks, Rachel.


	2. That Cute Redhead

_Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K Rowling! _

_**Chapter 2: That Cute Redhead**_

**Saturday; December 25, 1976 **

One thing better than Friday nights are Saturday mornings. Saturday mornings are peaceful and quiet, due to all Hogwarts students sleeping in till noon. No classes equal more sleep. And like always, the green eyed redhead differs from others.

At eight in the morning, Lily Evans woke up, stretching and yawning. She opened her curtains and looked to the side to find her fellow 6th year dorm mates: Alice Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, Hestia Jones, and Emmeline Vance. All which were happily asleep in the warmth of their bed.

Lily grumbled something about "Bloody Potter, making me wake up on a _Saturday_ morning." She stepped on the cold floor, shivering slightly and hurrying inside the bathroom to shower.

When the hot, steamy water hit her back, she relaxed. Lily Evans usually did all her thinking in the shower, due to how stress-relieving it was. As she began added the body wash, she started having thoughts about the Potter Manor. James did say there were going to be a lot of Pureblood families, which just adds pressure to the muggleborn Gryffindor. Or what if his parents don't like her? Not that she cared that Potter's parents disliked or her anything…she just wanted to make a good impression. She sighed heavily and after half an hour of showering, she stepped out, with a towel wrapped around her body.

She got changed into a pair of Muggle jeans that stick to her thighs, showing her curves. She pulled on a nice purple shirt and a sweater on top. She put on her favorite black boots and moved over to the vanity. _Merlin_, she thought as she saw how she looked like. She waved her wand, drying her hair and began to brush it back into place. She added a bit of eyeliner and mascara, before getting up and grabbing her bag.

She looked at the clock to see that it was ten minutes before nine. She glanced at her reflection one last time and then made her way downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As she hit the bottom step, she had just noticed the four 6th year, Gryffindor boys. Sirius Black (an attractive, long haired boy; with grey eyes that all the girls fell for) sat next to Peter Pettigrew (A cute, chubby boy; with watery blue eyes). They were both laughing loudly at something Sirius had said. In front of them, with the back of their heads to Lily, were James Potter and Remus Lupin. She cleared her throat and the first to catch her eye was Sirius Black,

"Evans!" said Sirius, cheerfully. "My favorite redhead."

Lily smiled in acknowledgement, before walking over to greet the rest of the Marauders. "Hey Remus. Still friends with this set of mischief, I see. "

Remus chuckled and shrugged, "They're paying me." Followed by Peter yelling "hey!" from across the room. Lily turned her head to face Peter.

"Hullo, Peter" she smiled brightly at him. Peter waved politely at her. Lily had just noticed Potter's gaze and raised an eyebrow at him, "Good morning, Potter."

James grinned, "Morning, Evans. You're looking good today." He winked and stood up, "So, we have to walk over to Hogsmeade and apparate from there. Sounds good?"

Lily shook her head, "You guys know how to Apparate?" at this, the four boys nodded. "But we haven't even taken our apparition test yet!"

"Doesn't mean we don't know how…" stated Peter.

James interrupted, "You can always side-along with me."

Lily sighed and nodded, walking over to the portrait hole, trailing behind the Marauders. She was just walking behind them quietly, when she noticed Sirius right next her. The rest of the Marauders were up ahead, looking at this blank piece of parchment that Lily couldn't quite make out.

"So, Evans." Sirius started, with the usual grin. "Finally agreed to Prongs' date proposal, have you? We all knew you would come 'round."

Lily snorted, looking up to where Potter was. He looked so concentrated, pointing at that parchment. She shook her head and turned back to Sirius, telling him exactly what she told Marlene.

After the somewhat brief story, Sirius started cracking up. Like literally laughing loudly, causing the other three marauders to turn around and stare, confused.

"James didn't tell us that! He said that he just invited you and you said yes." He laughed again, annoying her. "I knew you wouldn't budge that easily."

Lily grumbled, "Yeah, well. I'm only coming along because I'm _forced _to. Thanks to your best mate."

Sirius nodded, the laughter settling down. "You're lucky. Most of his dates would kill to be invited over his house." He smiled down at her, "It's a really nice house. _That_ and his parents are great."

Lily smiled slightly; feeling a bit better knowing his parents won't eat her alive or anything.

James was arguing with Remus about the Marauder's map. "Moony, we should take the one-eyed witch passage! It leads right inside the cellar of Honey Dukes."

"But there's one in the Room of Requirement and it leads right into the Hog's Head bar. Which is a lot closer to our apparating spot." Argued Remus.

"Yes I know that, but the Room of Requirement tends to change various times; we won't know if we get the same passage way again. And the one-eyed witch is right by the DADA classroom; which is exactly upstairs." James contradicted.

Remus sighed and turned to Peter, "One-eyed witch or Room of Requirement?"

Peter thought about it for a quick minute and then pointed up, "One-eyed witch".

James grinned widely at Remus and looked back to tell Sirius. Instead, he finds him laughing loudly with a half-smiling Lily. A patch of jealousy flows through him, but he shakes it off, knowing Sirius wouldn't do anything. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later, the five of them were standing in front of the one-eyed witch. Lily looked over their shoulders in wonder. "It's a statue…why are we staring at a statue?"<p>

James ignored her and took how his wand, tapping the witch's hump lightly and whispering, "_Dissendium_". Lily raised an eyebrow, but gasped quietly when the hump opened, revealing a passageway.

The first three marauders (Remus, Peter, and Sirius) walked in, leaving James and a very impressed Lily behind. James grinned cockily at her, "Filch knows most of the Hogwarts secret passageways…he checks them every night during patrols. Not this one, though."

"Nice." Was all Lily could manage to get out. James smiled and motioned towards the passageway,

"After you, m'lady."

Lily scoffed and walked ahead of him, entering the passageway. Just as she passed him, his eyes trailed down. "Eyes above the waist Potter."

His eyes snapped up, "What the bloody hell…"

* * *

><p>The whole passageway was dark, expect for the small holes on the roof that allow the sun's light to shine inside. There were various spiders and other insects, but Peter was probably more scared than Lily was. The four marauders were talking about Quidditch and how to enter Dumbledore's office unnoticed. Lily sighed, trailing a little behind them. It had been about an hour since they had entered the passageway and it didn't look like they were going to arrive anytime soon.<p>

"Maybe if you bribe the bird!"

"It's not a bird, Peter, it's a Phoenix." Corrected Remus, "And it's not stupid enough to accept some Jelly Slugs."

Peter frowned, muttering under his breath, "You don't know if you don't try, Moony."

Meanwhile, James and Sirius were arguing about the very common topic of Quidditch. "I don't care if you're the bloody Captain, Prongs, that new play is rubbish!"

James narrowed his eyes at Sirius, "It's brilliant and you know it! Probably the only reason ShackleBolt managed to get a hold of the snitch, last game."

"He got that snitch because _I _hit a bludger _right_ on top of the Hufflepuff seeker!"

"That was part of the new play, Padfoot!" James said, throwing his hands up in exaggeration.

Sirius snorted, "New play, my arse."

* * *

><p>Lily walked faster, catching up to her fellow Hogwarts students. "Guys, are we there yet? It's been nearly an hour."<p>

James looked back at her, "Yeah, it's up ahead. Couple more minutes." She looked so tired to him and he was tempted to just wipe off the dirt off her face. She, however, would probably hex him till he cried. "Hey, Evans, are you worn-out?" Lily nodded, not quite sure where this was going. "I'll give you a piggy-back ride if you want." He grinned.

Lily scowled, but her weary legs were telling her otherwise. She cursed herself but looked up at him with a pointed look, "Fine. No tricks Potter."

Lily almost laughed at James' reaction. He looked so amazed that she had even considered it. He grinned from ear to ear and bend down a bit. "Hop on."

She sighed and draped her arms around his neck, getting on. He grabbed her thighs and stood up straight. While she was quietly regretting this, he couldn't be any happier.

The other three Marauders were in their own conversation, when Sirius noticed James and Lily. He laughed, "Comfortable, Evans?"

Lily groaned and buried her head on James' shoulder. He could feel her light breaths against his neck, sending chills up his spine. He would've ruffled his hair right now if he could. However, he preferred his hands on her thighs than his hair, any day.

They finally reached the end of the passageway and made it into the Cellar of HoneyDukes. James, sadly, put Lily back down on her feet. The five students walked over to the back of The Three Broomsticks, their apparating location.

"Alright", started James, looking at Lily. "You can side-along with me, if you want."

Lily shook her head, "I've been with you enough, and I'll go with Remus over here." She walked over to Remus and placed her hands around his waist and Remus shyly did the same, giving his friend an apologetic smile before apparating to the Potter Manor.

"Traitor", James muttered. Then, with one last look at Peter and Sirius, he apparated.

* * *

><p><em>POP<em>

The three Marauders appeared right in front of the Potter Manor. James' house was huge, in Lily's opinion. From the outside, it looked just like a mansion. It was massive and _royal._ No wonder James was such a spoiled brat at school, he had his reasons! Lily smiled excitedly, waiting for James to open the door.

James stepped forward and pulled out his wand, muttering a couple spells. The knob turned and he opened the door for his guests. The three marauders walked in and disappeared, knowing where to go. Lily, on the other hand, just stood there. She was absolutely shocked at the size of his house. It was very modernly themed, with nice curtains and billions of other decorations everywhere.

Right in front of the door, there were white stairs, leading up towards some rooms. You were able to see the halfway upstairs, filled with frames. To the left, the kitchen started. And to the right, there was a sitting room. The Potter Manor had much more than just this, however, Lily was too dazed to move and see the rest.

"Alright, Evans?"

The daze broke with the familiar masculine voice. Lily looked back to find James, still casually standing by the door. "What? Oh yeah, of course…Nice house, Potter."

James smiled, "Yeah, it's a bit big. But it's home."

Lily nodded and walked over to the left, into the kitchen. By the table, having a cup of tea, was a woman. She had dark brown hair (very much like James') and a very slim body. She was humming to herself quietly until she saw her son.

"James! There you are!" She stood up and gave him a quick hug hello, before finally noticing the shy redhead behind him. "Hello, you must be Lily." She gave Lily a hug and smiled, "James has said so much about you."

"_Mum", _groaned James.

"Hush!" she said to James, before turning back to Lily. "You're that 'cute redhead' he can't stop talking about. And now I know why."

Lily blushed and became very interested with her shoes, "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Potter."

"The pleasure is all mine." She gave Lily one last smile, before returning to her tea.

"Mum," started James. "Lily needs help with what to wear. I was wondering if you could assist her."

Lily noticed how strange her name sounded coming from his lips. It was…different. As if it was another dialect or something.

Mrs. Potter stared at Lily, as if imagining her in the dresses she had upstairs. She then replied, "Of course. Come along Lily." She stood and grabbed Lily's hand, leading her upstairs. Lily looked back at James with a worried glance. He smiled reassuringly at her and for that second, she actually felt okay.

That was until she started going upstairs, losing his smile. The second floor was just as elegant as the first. It had frames and portraits of the family everywhere. She stifled a giggle when she noticed a picture of James…in the bath. Mrs. Potter continued down a narrow hallway, filled with many clocks. _Strange,_ Lily thought. All clocks had different times: New York, California, etc. She searched for London and found that it was already one in the afternoon. _Merlin, how long were we in the passageway_, she continued.

Finally, Mrs. Potter made it to a white, long door. She smiled and opened it, leading Lily inside.

Lily gasped quietly at the room when she entered. It was _huge._ Are all rooms this big? It was painted a beautiful light violet, filled with small paintings of flowers here and there. However, that wasn't even the beginning of it. There were dresses everywhere! Not just wizard dress robes, but actual Muggle dresses! She smiled as her fingers traced the lining of the first dress she saw.

Lily turned to Mrs. Potter, "This is…too much. I mean…"

"Lily," interrupted James' mother. "It's all yours. I never had a chance to actually see these dresses being worn, considering I had James." She smiled warmly at Lily; a smile that resembled the one James had just given her. "Trust me; you're going to look amazing." She nodded while adding, "James will fall in love with you all over again." She turned to the dresses, looking through a huge rack of violet ones.

Lily wanted to say that she did not think of James like that, _at all._ She was practically being forced to spend the week with the bloody prat. But, why contradict the woman who is basically giving you clothes? She grinned and went towards the dresses.

* * *

><p>"And then we take it!"<p>

"Padfoot, Dumbledore is always in his office. Besides, what do you want with his Pensieve?" questioned Remus.

"You can view memories on it, Moony! Think about it: watching our old pranks and seeing where we went wrong. It's brilliant!"

"It's rubbish."

Sirius frowned, settling back on the couch. He muttered, "Werewolves are such downers…" He turned his attention to his other marauder. "How about you, Pete? Good idea, eh?"

Remus glanced at Peter, but he had already been nodding excitedly, "Brilliant."

Sirius grinned at Peter, before turning back to Remus in a mocking manner. Remus sighed, burying his head back into the book he was holding. At that same moment, James entered his room to find his three friends.

"Hey Prongs. Just got back from snogging Evans?"

James shook his head, "Mum is helping her with what to wear for the party."

Sirius nodded, "Make sure to ask her to dance. She can't possibly reject you in front of everyone."

"Hopefully not," James replied.

The Marauders were quiet for a moment before Sirius spoke again, "So as I was saying, we snatch the Pensieve…."

* * *

><p>Lily had literally tried on <em>dozens<em> of dresses. Who knew picking a dress was so complicated? Either the dress was too long or too short. Maybe it was too red and it clashed with her hair. Sometimes it didn't fit her properly, or it was too strange-looking.

Finally, after about three hours of the same thing, they had found _the_ dress. It was a beautiful, silky pastel pink. It hit the floor elegantly and when it reached her chest, it separated into a fancy V-neck. Which, as Mrs. Potter added, "Complemented every feature of her body."

They picked gorgeous black heels, plus accessories. Mrs. Potter looked at Lily, gleaming with glee. At that moment, the door opened. Inside, walked a tall man with square glasses. He had messy hair black hair and hazel eyes. It was if James had an older version of himself.

"Well," he started, walking right behind Lily. "You look like my son's next girlfriend."

Lily blushed slightly, shaking her head. Mrs. Potter smiled and greeted her husband with a peck on the cheek. "Stop it Charlus, you're embarrassing her."

James' dad crookedly grinned and patted Lily on the shoulder, "Nice to finally meet you, Lily."

Lily looked up at him and grinned back, "Pleasure."

Mr. Potter nodded once at Lily before turning to his wife, whispering something in her ear and stepped out of the room and into another right across the hall. Mrs. Potter turned back to Lily, "Now, it's nearly six. The guests usually arrive by then so let's finish your make-up and then you're free to go."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Potter." Lily said gratefully.

"Please, hun. Call me Dorea." Lily smiled shyly and nodded.

* * *

><p>The clock hit six thirty and Lily was nowhere to be found. Most guests had arrived and were waiting in the large ball room, seated in their tables. Three of the marauders were in there too, awaiting their last marauder, James.<p>

James was in front of the living room stairs, pacing. Mr. and Mrs. Potter passed him, heading towards the ballroom.

"James," started Dorea. "Darling, you're going to pace a hole on the floor."

"Where's Lily?" asked James, worriedly. Mrs. Potter smiled,

"On her way," with that she looked up pointedly and left into the ballroom with Charlus on her arm.

James looked up, following his mother's gaze. His hazel eyes met her emerald green ones. She was walking gracefully down the steps, taking one at a time; her long pastel pink dress hitting each step slowly. Her face looked perfect (in his opinion, at least.) and he could smell the strawberry perfume from downstairs. She smiled as she hit the final step.

_Bloody hell, _he thought. "You look, er- stunning." He grinned at her.

She pushed a piece of red hair behind her ear, "Thanks, Potter. You look pretty dashing yourself." She said this as she looked him over. He did look pretty attractive in his black and white dress robes.

He grinned even wider, "Thanks. So um…" he motioned towards the ballroom door. She nodded and they looped each other's arms to enter formally inside. It wasn't a "romantic" action. Well, at least not in Lily's point of view. James, on the other hand, could not stop grinning. He opened the ballroom doors and in they went.

It was a huge banquet hall with various tables everywhere. Each white table had its plates and silverware, plus a nice vase of flowers in the middle. All the tables were scattered around a big opening in the middle; to dance afterwards.

Lily's stomach churned as she noticed all the new faces. Most tables had rich, pureblood families. She suddenly felt as if all eyes were on her; which they sort of were.

As soon as they entered, most faces turned to see the pair. Lily smiled shyly and followed James to the Table with the Marauders. When she sat down, she noticed it wasn't just the marauders. Tables were made to fit eight. They were seated in a circle: Peter, Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, Frank Longbottom, Rudolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier, and then back to Peter. The three new guests were 7th years, according to Lily's memory.

As she sat down between James and Sirius, she smiled politely at everyone. Most of them smiled back; except of course, Rudolphus and Evan.

"Lookin' good, Evans." Commented Sirius, with a wink.

Lily rolled her eyes playfully, "Wish I could say the same, Black."

Sirius clutched his chest, pretending to be hurt for a couple seconds before shrugging it off. Lily smirked and looked around at the new guests.

Frank Longbottom, being the sweet guy that he is, smiled at her in greeting. However, her main problem was Rudolphus and Evan. Seriously; it's as if they were trying to see who could glare the hardest at Lily.

Rudolphus Lestrange and Evan Rosier were both 7th year Slytherin boys at Hogwarts. Both their families are followers of the Dark Lord, so they're obviously going down the same path. They didn't want to go to a blood traitor's dinner party, but were forced to. Considering, James' mum was a Slytherin and Evan's mom was somewhat mates with her.

'_Are they ever going to bloody stop glaring daggers at me?' _thought Lily. However, her thoughts did not last long, due to James' outburst.

"Lestrange, Rosier; would you mind and stop glaring at Lily?" His voice sounded forced.

Evan sneered, "What, Potter? You don't like me ogling your girlfriend?"

Before James could answer, Lily interrupted, "I'm not his girlfriend."

Rudolphus turned to Lily, "How _dare_ you talk to a pureblood? Filthy mudblo-"

Lestrange, however, was not able to finish his sentence. Sirius had stood up and punched him right in the jaw. It wasn't one of those fights where one hits the other and they're basically rolling on the floor. It wasn't one of _those_, due to Sirius' punch being so hard that Rudolphus passed out on the spot.

Evan growled at Sirius before mumbling, "Blood-traitor. No wonder your mum blew you right off that wa-"

James threw the next punch, causing Evan to fall right over Lestrange. The former snapped his fingers and three house elves appeared, carrying the bodies out. No one had really noticed this "fight", due to Mr. and Mrs. Potter greeting them all.

Lily's eyes were wide. When James and Sirius sat back down, she spoke. "You guys shouldn't have done that."

James shrugged, "Forget about it."

She smiled weakly and nodded, turning her head back to her plate. Mrs. Potter waved her wand and the food appeared; everyone digging in happily.

* * *

><p>"Arthur," whispered Molly Weasley to her husband. "See that couple there?" She pointed towards James and Lily talking.<p>

"You mean James Potter and…the redhead?" asked Arthur, taking a large bite into his chicken.

Molly nodded before turning to Fabian and Gideon, her younger brothers that were in their 7th year at Hogwarts. "Fabian, do you know who that girl is, next to James?"

Fabian looked towards James' direction to see the pretty redhead laughing, "'Course, that's Lily Evans. She's a muggleborn prefect at Hogwarts."

"And she looks absolutely brilliant with that dress," added Gideon, looking at Lily.

Molly smiled, "How about you invite her over to our table, Gideon? We could chat, yes?"

Gideon eagerly got up and jogged over to Lily's table.

* * *

><p>"So Frank," started Lily. "I was talking to Alice the other day…"<p>

"Alice?" Frank interrupted. "Did she happen to mention me?"

Lily smiled widely, "She mentioned you a bit. Something about…Hogsmeade perhaps?"

Frank's whole face lit up, "Oh? Really?" Lily nodded. "Heh, fancy that."

For the rest of the conversation, Frank's face stayed in the same happy gaze he had conjured the moment Lily had mentioned Alice and Hogsmeade together.

Just as Lily was laughing at some story James and Sirius had told her, she noticed Gideon Prewett walking towards her table. She immediately blushed slightly. She had fancied him once, back in 5th year. You know what they say: old habits die hard.

James saw her random change in emotion and looked for the source, finding one of the Prewett twins walking his way.

"Hey guys," Gideon waved at everyone. "I was er- wondering if Lily could come to my table over there. Molly wanted to chat."

Lily's face lit up, just like Frank's had before. However, James' darkened.

"If that's alright." Added Gideon.

Lily nodded excitedly and got up from her chair. "Yes, of course." She smiled a goodbye to Sirius and James and followed Gideon to his table.

Sirius Black turned to his fellow marauder, "Tough luck, Prongs."

James just groaned into his food.

* * *

><p>Lily had never felt so…giggly. She followed Gideon to his table and sat between him and his twin brother, Fabian. She grinned at Molly and Arthur, "Hi, I'm Lily Evans."<p>

"Ah, yes. Hullo Lily. Fabian and Gideon just told us about you." Answered Arthur.

Lily Evans almost jumped in glee. _He talks about me, oh Merlin._ She smiled and nodded instead. Arthur continued,

"So, you're muggleborn, yes?" Lily nodded. "Tell me, what's the function of a rubber duck?"

Lily looked confused, "Of a rubber _duck_?"

"Oh stop it Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley. "You'll have to excuse him dear; he just got promoted to the 'Misuse of Muggle Artifacts' office in the Ministry."

Lily smiled, "Its fine, really."

For the rest of the dinner, she stayed in that table. She got to know Gideon much better; Fabian too of course. It was really a lot of fun. She had completely forgotten about James and Sirius. Right when she looked back at James' table, Gideon stood up and grabbed her attention.

"Hey, want to dance?" he motioned for the dance floor, where various couples were dancing.

She blushed furiously, "Oh, um, yes of course." She grinned and grabbed his hand, allowing him to lead her into the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Back at the Marauder's table, Frank was talking nonstop about his "soon-to-be girlfriend".<p>

"….she even told her friends! I mean, if she doesn't call that fancying me then I don't know what is!" He grinned widely at his friends.

James was balancing his head on both his hands, staring at his food. That was until Sirius nudged his stomach, "Prongs. Look at the dance floor."

James looked up to find _his_ Lily with bloody Gideon Prewett. _Gideon Prewett_! Is she serious?

"Looks like she has a thing for redheads." Commented Sirius, "One thing you have in common, eh?"

James growled and glared angrily at the dancing pair.

_If his hand moves any lower, I swear to Merlin..._

* * *

><p>Lily wrapped her arms around Gideon's neck, while the latter's hands moved to her waist. He pulled her closer in every beat. They moved in harmony; following the song's rhythm. She could feel his thumb creating small circles on her lower back.<p>

She smiled kindly at him and he grinned back. They talked while they danced (Which was about five songs straight.) She really enjoyed his company; but of course, good things never last.

Before she knew it, Gideon was tapped on the shoulder by another guy. She couldn't make out his face until he switched with Gideon.

"Potter what are you doing?" Whispered Lily harshly at James as his hands slid around her waist. Obviously, to not look "rude", she placed her hands on his shoulders.

He grinned slightly, "Dancing. You're doing it too, actually." He moved closer, just as Gideon was.

Lily moved back a step, "That's not what I meant, you arsehole! I was dancing with Gideon!"

His grin dropped, "Prewett? Ah, well. Now you're dancing with me."

She glared at him, "I prefer _him._"

"That's too bad, considering _I'm _here instead. Merlin Evans, it's just one dance."

"I don't want to dance with you!" She narrowed her eyes at him, angrily.

He tightened his hold on her, "Gideon isn't good for you."

Her cheeks flushed with fury, "Who are you to decide for _me_?"

Some were watching this interaction between the pair. They weren't exactly discreet about it either way. Mr. and Mrs. Potter stared worriedly.

"Well, he isn't. Did you see how far down his hands went?"

Lily scowled, "They did not! You think every guy that touches me is horrible! Just because you can't get over me, doesn't mean nobody else can fancy me!"

James stopped dancing for a second, "I didn't say that. Stop putting words into my mouth, Evans."

"Stop stealing people's dance partners!" yelled Lily (quite loudly). And with that, she pulled away and ran out of the ballroom, leaving James alone in the middle of the floor. Everyone stared at him as he analyzed what had just happened. He ruffled his hair and walked out, speechless.

Lily ran out and turned left, going deeper into the Potter Manor. She didn't quite know where she was going; she just wanted to get away from James Potter. He always had to ruin everything! Out of all the bloody girls he could've fancied, it just had to be Lily. She sighed and picked up her dress slightly so it wouldn't get dirty.

She continued down a wide hall, until she found a door. She opened it and walked inside curiously.

The whole room was Gryffindor colors; every single spot. There was a collection of brooms in one corner and all the walls were covered with Quidditch Posters. She walked towards a desk to find billions of photographs, framed.

There was one of the marauders, waving back at her. Another was of a shaggy dog and a stag in the forest. She went through a couple pictures of the same people; until she reached one that _she_ was in. She remembered it like if it were yesterday.

She picked up the frame and looked at it closely. It was in their fourth year, near Christmas: James was trying to get her under the mistletoe, but she-

"Kept pushing me away..." a voice said. She looked back to find James, looking at her seriously. He walked over to her and grabbed the photograph. "It's the only picture that we're both in. Even though I was being a prat…it counts." He looked down at the picture and chuckled, before putting it back down.

Lily quietly went over and sat on the edge of the bed in the room (which must have belonged to James). He followed and sat next to her.

"Sorry about that; in the ballroom, not the mistletoe." He smiled at her but she shook her head. So he continued, "I was being a prick. I shouldn't have filled in for Prewett."

Lily sighed, "One resolution down."

He grinned at her, "_That's _what you're thinking about?" He laughed and stood up."Actually, I counted this dinner as two." He shrugged and took out his hand, "C'mon, I'll take you back to Hogwarts."

She groaned, lying back against his bed, "Oh no, I can't walk that passageway again!"

He smirked, thinking how _right_ she looked on his bed; as if she belonged there. He snorted at his thoughts and looked down at her, "I have another idea. Go change and meet me downstairs by the stairs in twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>Lily hurried back into the big room of dresses to change. After she had nicely folded her clothes and changed back to her regular clothes, she heard a knock.<p>

"Er-Come in?"

Inside, walked Mrs. Potter. "Hey Lily." She eyed her clothes warily, "Leaving so soon?" Lily nodded. "I know it's none of my business, but is everything alright between my son and you? You had quite a roll in the ballroom?"

Lily shook her head, "Sorry about that. We tend to, um, do that. Everything's fine, really. He's going to take me back to Hogwarts."

Dorea smiled, "No wonder he mentions you so much." She looked over at the pastel pink dress Lily had put away. She went over to it and dropped it into a small bag. The bag was no bigger than Lily's palm, and the dress managed to fit inside. Dorea looked at Lily's amazed stare and added, "I charmed it. Here, keep the dress."

Lily hesitated, "Oh no, I shouldn't."

"But you should." She placed it on Lily's hand and grinned. "I'll say your goodbye to Charlus later."

Lily nodded and headed for the door. Just before she left, she heard Mrs. Potter, "Oh and Lily!" Lily looked back at her. "He isn't as bad as you think he probably is. A bit annoying, yes. But his heart is in the right place."

Lily smiled, "I know, Mrs. Potter." And with that, she hurried downstairs to James.

* * *

><p>Downstairs James was lazily resting on the couch with Sirius. Remus and Peter were inside the ballroom, still talking to Frank.<p>

"So she forgave you?" asked Padfoot.

"Yep."

"Just like that?"

"Yep."

"And now she's letting you take her back to Hogwarts?"

"Yep."

"_Women."_

"I know," sighed James.

Just then, Lily came down the stairs. She stopped in front of James and Sirius. "Ready." Potter nodded and pulled out his broom; Lily's eyes widened. "No! I don't even know _how _to fly!"

Sirius snorted, "Relax, Evans. You'll be flying with Prongs over here."

Lily eyed James curiously, but sighed in defeat. She didn't want to have a repeat of the _long_ passageway. She nodded and walked to James' side.

"Are you coming Padfoot?" questioned James.

"Nah. I got a date with a brunette." Sirius smirked, "Bye lovebirds!"

James and Lily both snorted. He guided her out into his backyard. Which was about twice the size of the actual house. _Bloody Potter Manor._

Once in the backyard, he mounted his broom; waiting for Lily. She looked at it closely, hesitating.

"I won't bite, Evans."

She rolled her eyes and hopped on, wrapping her arms around his waist. He grinned widely and flew off the ground happily. He zoomed through the clouds, doing random loops and quick turns. Lily gripped tighter to his waist, burying her head into his back.

"_Potter!" _

He smirked, going just a tad slower. "Yes, Miss Evans?"

"If you don't slow the bloody hell down we're going to fall!" she screamed.

He laughed and blasted off, already flying over the Hogwarts Black Lake. He lowered his broom and Lily could feel the water sprinkling under her feet. She smiled slightly and for that moment, she was actually enjoying herself. _With James Potter_.

He landed just above the Gryffindor Tower and managed to sneak in without getting caught by the prefects patrolling. Just as they had muttered the password to the Fat Lady, they made it inside the Common Room.

"Wow that was…fun." Lily smiled, "Bloody _insane; _but fun."

James grinned, heading towards the boy's dormitory. "Glad you had fun. Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight, Potter."

* * *

><p>Lily skipped inside her dormitory to find that all her roommates were still out, except for Alice.<p>

"Hey Al," greeted Lily.

"Hey Lils, why are you in such a good mood? Snogged any good-looking blokes?"

Lily laughed, "Sadly not. But speaking of good-looking blokes, guess who I saw today? _Frank Longbottom."_

Alice immediately turned scarlet and started fidgeting, "O-Oh really? Did he happen to mention me?"

Lily smirked and landed on top of her bed; just before she closed her curtains she whispered to Alice, "Loads. Just shag the poor bloke already, Alice." She smiled and tucked herself in, falling asleep in a second.

She couldn't quite recall her dream. All she remembers was a mop of dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Could've been anyone, really. All she knows was that it was one of the best she's had.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**I don't really like this chapter; i'm sorry if i ruined it for all of you :/ The next chapter is the Forbidden Forest+ another resolution. I think i overly used the divider button...Review with any comments!

Much love, Rachel.


End file.
